


A Lovley Spring

by Ghost_dad



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First time for both of them, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, he also has mymble parts, little my mentioned, moominmama mentioned, moominpapa mentioned, mumrik chest tho lol, sniff mentioned, snorkmaiden mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_dad/pseuds/Ghost_dad
Summary: idk what it put here lol





	1. thunder on lonley mountain

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just fluff. oh and a kill. hope you enjoy.

   Snufkin made his way into the valley stopping at the bridge where he'd meet his lovely friend, Moomintroll. His face lit up as he saw the troll running down to the bridge. His tail was longer and he seemed to be taller, his fur was less short at the neck and now puffed out like Moominpapa. Snufkin eyed his friend a little, he looked almost like a grown moomin, he was still only 19 but it was getting hard to tell. Snufkin hugged the troll when he made it to the bridge, he had grown too. His claws where longer, he had more fur on his legs and arms. He stood tall over Moomintroll who internally said,  _"Damn he's so tall, so handsome."_ He would have to yell at himself for thinking that later. Snufkin on the other hand was thinking similarly about the troll. The two just recently hit the age where they'd want a mate and it made things feel different. Along with the nice loving friendship in the air as they walked back to Moominhouse, hung a thick awkward unknown feeling that they both felt.  

   Snufkin sipped his tea happily sitting in the living room next to Moomintroll. Snorkmaiden, Little My and Sniff had left a while ago, along with moominpapa and mama going on a trip to get a special fruit, it was just the two of them with hot tea as the rain came down slightly hard. "I should stay here tonight it may rain harder." Snufkin broke the comfortable silence with a comfortable statement that made Moomintroll smile. "Of course, I wouldn't let you out with the weather like this." They agreed Moomintroll would have to stay at Snufkin's tent some time soon. They sat in silence for the rest of the night till they decided to head to Moomintroll's room to sleep. The thick feeling they felt earlier was back. Was Snufkin really going to sleep in Moomintroll's bed when he felt like this? yes, the troll gave him no choice and the couch was far to uncomfortable. He got dressed in his night clothing, just some trousers and nothing else. He'd wear his night shirt if it didn't go down the river in winter when he fell trying to swing across with a rope.

   Moomintroll made his bed with a few extra pillows when Snufkin came in and made the troll almost choke on his breath. Snufkin's skin was pale and pretty on his chest with tuffs of fur, amazing. Moomintroll calmed himself and laid down under the covers. He listened to the rain as it fell on the house and Snufkin made his way under the covers. The mumrik's leg pressed against the troll's, making both blush slightly. Even with the awkward feeling clinging to the two's lungs they drifted off to sleep.

   Moomintroll woke up looking around his room, it seemed different. Sure it was the same room he's grown up in for years but it seemed slightly different in such a way that if you didn't have it memorized you wouldn't be able to tell. He looked next to him expecting Snufkin to be there, he must of woken up before him. He was about to get out of bed when, speak of the devil, Snufkin walks in with a bowl of porridge. "Morning I made you breakfast." Moomintroll smiled and thanked the taller of the two. He put a spoonful in his mouth right when Snufkin, to the troll's great surprise, kissed him on the snout. Moomintroll blushed deeply. "What was that for?" Snufkin laughed and smiled. "Don't be silly." He took the bowl out of Moomintroll's paws face inches away from the other's. "You knew exactly what that was for." Snufkin's voice made Moomintroll shiver. He watched the mumrik get closer and giving him a mumrik kiss. It was so nice, the other's lips soft. He gave in kissing back. The troll was soon pushed onto his back by the other who straddled his hips. Everything felt slow and fast all at once, paws in hair and fur and clothes where lost. 

   Snufkin was naked in front of Moomintroll and the troll was at a loss of words of how amazing the other looked. The taller boy's hips where slightly wide with a slight curve to his frame. Snufkin made his way over to the troll and whispered in his ear. "Wake up." Just like that Moomintroll woke up in his room that looked normal and sighed, a dream. He felt embarrassed for having such a dream about his best friend. He blinked hearing Snufkin saying to wake up again. "Moomintroll I made breakfast there's pancakes on the table." Then snufkin closed the door. Moomintroll stood up and made his way down to the kitchen. The two sat at the table eating in an awkward silence that stuck in the air. "Are you ok?" Snufkin finally said cutting threw the silence. Moomintroll nodded. "Yes just had a strange dream. Don't feel like talking about it." Snufkin left his questions at that, understanding weird dreams that put confutation into your thoughts. They ate the rest of breakfast in a nicer silence that was still slightly heavy but not as much. After that they realized everyone, including Little My, where busy. What where they to do on such a lovely sunny day after a small rain storm? Well go picking for mushrooms of course!

   The best mushrooms grew on Lonely Mountains, so that's exactly where they went. They brought a small bag with blankets and the tent incase. Just normal stuff like a pot, some matches, wood, a lantern and blankets. Oh and of course moominmama's guide to mushroom picking to be safe.  As they made their way up the mountain cracking jokes and laughing the heavy feeling was lost. Everything felt light and airy like it normally dose. Well it did before the rain started coming down really hard out of no where. They found warm dry cave and set up the tent. "It was very clever of us to grab the tent." Snufkin couldn't help but chuckle, _the tent._ IT sounded as if he was saying it was their tent. The idea was appealing, he couldn't lie, but it was also impossible and embarrassing. They started the fire used the nice mushrooms they got and some vegetable broth they brought with to make some soup. Neither of them really ate meat so they here happy with it. They ate it up quickly and started joking again, they where till the thunder struck making Snufkin leap in surprise. It was a horrible storm and he hated storms like this. His fear made it quite hard to be alone even when it was needed. He felt like crawling into a hole and crying when Moomintroll's soft calm voice broke threw the air. "Are you ok?" It was such a simple question but it made Snufkin want to cry and cuddle the troll. He, to his own shock, shook his head. The tears that where threatening him finally fell. Moomintroll was shocked, he's never seen Snufkin cry, well he has but never out of fear or negative thought. He stood up and walked over to the crying mess on the ground, picking him up with great ease. Snufkin was surprised how much strength Moomintroll had, it made him blush, although it could be the tears. He doubted it. Moomin carried him to the tent and covered him in warm blankets. This was nice, Snufkin could get used to being pampered.  He smiled, still scared but much better having his big strong Moomin there. Oh how he adored the troll, his soft paws that fit into his perfectly, his snout that was just to cute, his voice oh god his voice, how strong he was, and his eyes where amazing. Snufkin had a hit of realization, he was in love, head over heals, drown in love. that was horrifying.

   Moomintroll's voice finally hit Snufkin's ears after three time. "what sorry Moomin I was thinking." "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable." The moomin was so nice and caring. He nodded snuggling down into the blankets like a kitty.  Moomin chuckled laying down as well snuggling up to Snufkin. God they where so close, it was so nice and cozy and before he knew it Snufkin leaned into Moomintroll a little. What was he doing this was ridiculous. He was about to move when the other moved in a little too. His heart started beating as did Moomintroll's. Their faces where so close, Snufkin could smell the soup they had earlier on Moomintroll's breath, he could feel it on his lips. He was about to fill the gap when Moomintroll beat him to it. It was a mumrik kiss, lips and breathing. it was so nice. Snufkin's lips felt just as soft as Moomintroll thought. Finally after making out for a while they pulled back, they locked eyes. "Was that ok?" Moomintroll finally said after staring with the other for a while. "Of course." Snufkin smiled, it was a soft, sweet smile. Moomintroll chuckled kissing him again quickly. "We should go to sleep." Snufkin nodded cuddling up to Moomintroll's chest. They soon drifted off to sleep, happy. 


	2. you smell so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's bitting in this btw

   Snufkin had invited Moomintroll to spend time with him that nice warm spring night, although he soon started regretting it when he realized how close his heat was. Sure they had made-out three nights before on Lonely Mountain, but sex was a totally different thing then kissing. He cursed himself for having such a hard time not going crazy when his heat hit, it as only the third time he's been in heat since hitting his puberty. Moomintroll showed up hugging Snufkin happily, it made the mumrik's skin burn and ache for more contact. He hid it as well as he could though. They played cards and talked for a while till the second wave of heat hit.

   Snufkin couldn't help but whimper making Moomin worry. "You ok Snuff?" Oh god the nickname made him even hotter, curses. Snufkin nodded, a lie straight to Moomintroll's face. Moomintroll didn't agree with this shaking his head. "Snufkin don't lie." His stern voice made another hit of heat hit even harder. "Fine. I'm in heat." Moomintroll just stared back with big eyes, he was shocked. He knew that Joxters and Mymbels went threw ruts and heats. He could only imagine how a mix of the two could feel. He thought for a moment before speaking, "can I help?" Snufkin looked up with pure shock on his face. "What?" was all he could get out. "You heard me. It doesn't have to be awkward, we are both adults after all." Moomintroll said calmly. He was actually freaking out in his head scared he just ruined everything till Snufkin spoke. "Please?" The way it came out so airy and broken almost made Moomintroll pass out.

   Moomintroll grabbed Snufkin's wrist surprisingly rough and pulled him into a kiss. God it was just as amazing as the first they shared. They made their way inside the tent zipping it shut. Moomintroll held Snufkin's hands above his head nuzzling his neck. "You smell so sweet." He breathed out. Snufkin Rutted his hips up on Moomintroll's. "Please hurry up." Moomintroll did just that, moving his hands down to unbutton the mumrik's trousers. After that garment was thrown aside he moved the shall raveling the chest that Moomintroll has been thinking about for too long. Snufkin wasn't as curvy as he'd imagined but beautiful non the less.  Moomintroll let his paw slip between the mumrik's thighs. "Oh." Was all he could say, wow he didn't expect there to be nothing, he thought it would be like moomin parts.  

   Snufkin was loosing his god damn mind wait for Moomintroll to touch him, finally he did rubbing calm slow circle onto his entrance. He started loosing his mind for a totally different reason now. He yelped when he felt the troll's finger push inside. " Sorry, did I hurt you?" Moomintroll looked up giving Snufkin a worried glance. He couldn't say words so answered by moaning and moving his hips. Moomintroll chuckled, one that was dark, nothing Snufkin's heard from the troll before. "I didn't expect you to act so needed." Two things hit Snufkin after hearing this. One, Moomintroll was very much was a dominating person in this situation, and two, Moomintroll's thought of this before. Just the concept of the troll thinking such things alone in his room after everyone was asleep made Snufkin shake.

   Moomintroll moved his finger slow and deep inside the other pressed to the tent floor. He felt how wet he was and listened to his breath like it was going to give him the answers of the universe. After a while of this he realized his fingers, as large as they where, weren't satisfying the mumrik enough. Pulling away he grabbed the other's hand and led it to his crotch. "Oh, oh my." Snufkin felt a slit there and experimentally put in a finger, almost jumping when an appendage fell out. It was quite big actually, light purple with a park tip, it was wet as well. Moomintroll moved to make the other comfortable and pushed slowly inside. Oh how warm it was, so slick, which was good. He heard Snufkin's breath hitch and his claws dig into his back. He felt blood, it felt surprisingly pleasant, he let out a shaky breath of his own.

   "Oh Moomin." Snufkin moaned, it actually shocked him how desperate he sounded. Once the other moved his hips in a sharp fast hard motion he lost it, not caring how he sounded he let out another sound, then another, and another. Soon the tent was full of hot air and heavy breathing. He gasped at Moomintroll's claws digging into his hips, he didn't even know he had claws. It felt so strange going from a timid, gentle make out a few days ago to this.  It was intense and overwhelming. Snufkin was very lost for a moment when he felt Moomintroll shift, he snot near the side on his neck, then it hit him. A sharp pain to his neck, Moomintroll was bitting him? But why? He felt tears fall down his face and felt the shaking twisting feeling in his gut hit. He didn't expect it or think he'd enjoy such a thing but he did. He felt Moomintroll twitch inside him and then he felt the hot of the other hitting his high as well. 

   Moomintroll unclenched his jaw and looked at Snufkin. The other looked spent and flushed. The troll's eyes grew big when he realized it, "Snufkin I'm so sorry I marked you! I didn't- I wasn't-" "Marked me?" Snufkin asked and Moomintroll realized that the mumrik knew nothing of marking. That scared Moomintroll greatly. After disconnecting their bodied they laid down. "It's mostly a moomin thing I guess." Moomintroll started to explain. "When a male moomin marks their mate it causes them to smell like them so others will stay away." Snufkin couldn't help but let out a laugh. The troll looked back confused, why wasn't Snufkin freaking out about this? "Well, Moomintroll, I guess that makes us mates." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters will be out probably


	3. caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*

   Snufkin, Moomintroll, and the others decided to spend time on the beach. Snufkin played his harmonica while everyone searched for shells and such in the sand, making eye contact with Moomintroll every now and then. Little My sat next to him. "Snufkin, you smell strange." He almost dropped his harmonica. "What do you mean?" "Nothing bad you just smell strange is all." He thought for a second. "It might be the new soap I got while in the south." She shrugged. "Soap is boring, well ill be off then." With that she trotted along. God he almost had a heart attack. He blessed himself for wearing a scarf all the time. 

   After a while they all went back to Moominhouse for supper. It was slightly awkward if Moomintroll and Snufkin where to be honest. Mama kept giving them strange glances from across the table. Luckily she didn't say anything. After a while supper was done everyone headed home, Mama and Papa decided to head to bed early. That left Snufkin and Moomin alone in Moomintroll's room. 

   They sat on the troll's bed, Snufkin had taken off his scarf to feel the mark. "Dose it hurt?" "No not really. It's nothing I can't  handle though." Moomin chuckled. "Oh yes because you where so tough while being a heated mess begging-" He was hit with a pillow, he pulled the pillow from his face to find Snufkin Jumping at him. He straddled his hips and laughed. Moomintroll grabbed onto the other out of shock, hands landing on his hips. "Oh you little shit." Moomin chuckled pulling the other closer. Snufkin gasped, "Watch your mouth! You know I hate cursing." "Since when are you the one who gives orders here? Hmm?" The troll wore a sly grin that was soon copied. "Since someone decided they wanted their mouth washed out with soap." 

   And that's how they got here, clothes thrown across the room. Snufkin's face pressed into the mattress. He was honestly surprised at how Moomin lost his cool so quick, he'd have to remember that for later. Moomintroll ran his paws up Snufkin's back, his skin already shinny with a thin layer of sweat. "You look amazing like this." Snufkin felt a shiver go down his spine. "Moomin I-" The door to Moomin's room swung open, Moomintroll threw a blanket over Snufkin and turned to the door, "Mama!" He didn't want to sound rude but he was very mad at the invasion of privacy. Snufkin on the other hand was thinking of all the ways he could kill himself after this, he was so embarrassed, how could he look Mama in the eye after this.

   Mama glanced at Snufkin, her eyes wide, "Moomin! You marked him!?" She gasped, "Snorkmaiden is going to be very upset when she finds out." Yep Snufkin was going to die, he didn't even think of Snorkmaiden. She's going to kill both him and Moomintroll then eat their flesh for dinner. "Mama, could we please speak about this later? If you keep yelling you'll wake papa." Mama just shook her head leaving the room after saying, "lock the door next time." Snufkin fell on the bed and covered his red face with his paws. "We're dead, we're so dead Moomin." Tears fell down his face, he was tariffed, "Snorkmaiden will kill us, how am I supposed to look her in the eye now?" Moomintroll sat on the end of his bed, "Snufkin, calm down, Snorkmaiden doesn't care for me much anymore." Well now the mumrik was confused. "What? Why?" "We broke up a few months ago, we just didn't think it was important to tell everyone. They'd figure it out" 

   "So she won't be mad?" Moomin chuckled. "She'll be mad of course, but not as mad as when we where dating. She'll just be confused I guess." Snufkin nodded laying down, he was tiered, all energy drained. "Do you think Mama will tell anyone?" "No but she'll encourage us to tell ourselves." Snufkin hated that idea. He was still figuring out his feelings. "What do we tell them though? That we rushed into things without thinking? That we messed up?" Moomintroll frowned. "Why do you say that?" The mumrik put a hand threw his hair, "Because we did, Moomin, we messed up big time. We just thought with our bodies, not our heads, that was foolish of me, of us, we messed up. I'll be stared at on my travels for being marked. I'll be a joke, Moomin I'm scared of this, I'm scared of you I-" He was cut off by Moomintroll kissing him. It was rough, teeth hitting teeth and paws holding Snufkin's face.

   "You never, and I mean never, have to be scared of me. I need to protect you, not even the biggest, most horrid monster could stop me, not even a whole town." Moomintroll ran a figure across the mark on Snufkin's neck. "You're my mate, remember? I have to protect the one I love, not make them scared." Snufkin was dazed, he felt so many things hit him. One Moomintroll loved him and just said it, two, he loved him too, and three he was still naked. "Can I show you something?" Moomin nodded ad with that Snufkin dressed and they left Moominhouse, entering the chilled air of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short

**Author's Note:**

> that took to long.


End file.
